This invention relates to a new and novel link for bracelets and other jewelry items in which the links are connected together without soldering.
Links in jewelry have long been attached to each other by soldering. Soldering permits pivoting of the links about a pivot bar connected between links, but the labor involved in such soldering is expensive, time consuming and detailed.
Additionally, soldering adjacent links together through a hinge bar, while permitting relative movement therebetween is also restrictive of such movement because of the physical connection. The connection between the pivot pin and links by soldering restricts the free and flowing movement of the individual links.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for creating bracelets and the like out of a plurality of links without soldering.
Another object of this invention is to reduce the costs of assembling jewelry links to form bracelets and the like.
Another object is to use this invention to join links for any type of jewelry, including but not limited to bracelets, pendants, earrings and necklaces.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a unique apparatus and method for assembling links in a chain or bracelet so as to enhance the flexible movement between the respective links and provide an almost ribbon-like feel as to how the bracelet drapes or follows the contour of the wrist and moves while being worn.
Another object is to provide such a bracelet in which the flexibility between the links is almost universal because of the lack of a fixed connection between respective links.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an assembly of links for a bracelet or other jewelry in which individual links can easily be added or removed so as to adjust the size of the item of jewelry without the need for extensive soldering.
Another object is to use this invention to join links for any type of jewelry, including bracelets, pendants and earrings.
The above other objects, advantages and features of this invention will become more apparent from the following description.